


Fun in Bangcock

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: A lot of naked barlowen tbh, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bangkok, Blowjobs, Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Singapore, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Gary both have plans of what to do during their three day stay in Bangkok...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first night together

_After the sixteen hour flight, Take That had finally arrived in Thailand as a band after twenty years. They still remember it as if it were yesterday, but sadly minus Jason and Robbie this time, also with an added twenty years onto their ages. Although, the fans hadn't forgotten them, of course they wouldn't. After waiting twenty years, they waited a couple more hours for the members of their favourite band to arrive. Even though the band were slightly jet lagged (Gary mainly, who chose to wear sunglasses to hide his lack of sleep behind), as soon as they laid eyes on the loyal fans who awaited to greet them, their moods completely changed._

After a busy and fun filled hours of their first day in the country, Mark Owen stands in front of his hotel window admiring the view down below. "Breathtaking." He mumbles to himself whilst gripping tightly to the curtain. The lights remind him of New York, but the traffic is slightly quieter.

 

"I knew you'd love the place." Suddenly a figure stands behind and wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist. "Beaudy, isn't it? And we've got tomorrow to explore a little more..." Peppering kisses against Mark's neck, he can't help but moan when feeling the delicate touches being made by his _friend._

 

Adjusting the back of his head against the older man's shoulder, Mark peers up at him with half lidded eyes. "...Oh, yeah? And what do you have in mind Mr Barlow?"

 

"You'll see." Gary's words vibrate against Mark's skin and he sucks the sensitive flesh slightly. He knows it'll leave a mark, but thankfully Mark has his _emergency_ scarves on him and he loves to have any kind of excuse to wear one, even if it's in blistering heat.

 

Spinning around on the spot, the brunette's eyes scan down Gary's body. Only wearing a silk gold floral dressing gown with no clothing on underneath, Mark can't help but smirk. "I like this..." Giving his friend a lopsided grin, he pulls open the gown slightly to examine the naked body through the darkness of the room. Good thing Mark's hotel room is almost on the top floor and too high for any peeping toms to get in a look in, otherwise they'd get an eyeful. Running his hand freely down Gary's chest, as soon as his fingers stroke around his navel he notices that his cock has already started to get hard. "...If you're sleeping with me. We better do somethin' about this first..."

 

When it comes to touring, there's no question about it when it comes to sharing a room with Mark. Sure, they still book three separate rooms, but that doesn't mean three rooms get slept in. If Gary isn't in Mark's bed, then Mark will be in Gary's, that's been the _rules_ for the past twenty five years and they aren't planning on breaking them any time soon.

 

Sinking slowly, very slowly to his knees, his eyes never leave Gary's. Dropping his head back, almost instantly, his fingers fly into Mark's hair. Twisting and tugging the strands, already he can feel Mark's hot breath against his cock. "...Been needing this since the flight..." Gary lazily licks his bottom lip whilst closing his eyes. "...Told you we should of nipped into the toilet when How fell asleep."

 

Stroking Gary's bare thigh, quietly he smirks. "The toilets were tiny, I could barely fit in on me own. Besides...I like to make you wait, because it shows me how desperate you truly need it." Wickedly Mark grins up at his friend.

 

"Bastard. You wait."

 

Hearing the _threat_ , only causes Mark's mischievous side to come out even more. Ghosting his mouth over Gary's cock, his fingers stroke up the back's of his legs and towards his ass. As much as he wants Gary to fuck him after this, sadly that'll have to wait until the morning. "On the bed..."

 

Without hesitation, Gary obeys Mark's demand. Walking backwards until he reaches the king size, he sits on the edge. Seconds later Mark follows, shuffling on his knees, whilst squeezing himself through his extremely tight briefs. "What are-"

 

"Lie back. And open your legs." Speaking almost breathless already, Mark pushes two of his own fingers into his mouth until they reach the back of his throat.

 

Gary's eyes widen in excitement and again, does as Mark tells him. It's not everyday Mark ends up being in charge, he's usually the one who's being tied up and fucked into the mattress, but when it comes to foreplay, the roles are reversed. Stroking a wet finger down the side of Gary's dick, it slides underneath his balls until it reaches one of the places he's been dying to touch ever since leaving the UK. Sinking a single finger inside of Gary's entrance, immediately the older man groans. It's actually been a while since Mark last fingered him and that explains the tightness. They haven't actually done much together since the tour ended last year, but still they'd make up any kind of excuse just to be alone and it has worked. "...Fuck..." Pressing the back of his head into the mattress, he feels another finger being pressed inside, causing his muscles to clench around them.

 

"... _So_ tight..." Mark mewls against the blonde's thigh. Nuzzling his nose against the burning skin, he searches for his cock by only using his tongue. Swiftly moving his fingers in and out, he curls them as the pushes them deeper inside, finding that one _special_ spot, causing Gary to quietly whimper.

 

Mark _loves_ seeing this sight.

 

Without waiting much longer, he finally takes Gary's dick into his mouth. Allowing his warm tongue to trace the veins, easily he takes it almost immediately to the back of his throat. There's no need for anymore slow build ups or teasing, if they want to go exploring tomorrow, they'll have to wait. _For Now._

 

"Fuckin' hell, lad." Balling a fist into the clean white sheets, Gary's toes begin to curl behind Mark's back. He wishes he could fuck him against the nearest wall, but even though they haven't spoken, he knows Mark has something planned for tomorrow. Pressing his nose against the light hairs scattered above Gary's cock, Mark takes him as far as possible into his mouth, creating the gagging noises which send Gary crazy. Stilling his mouth for a moment, saliva escapes his mouth and runs down Gary's balls, pulling his fingers out for a brief second, he continues to use his own saliva as the only form of lubrication. "N...not gonna...last long." Weakly he warns, already seeing stars violently spin in front of his eyes. Mark always knows how to please him and how to quickly send him into a state.

 

Faintly he nods his head and begins to move again. Making a rhythm with his mouth, which is slightly faster than his moving fingers, he tastes the precome against his taste buds. There is no question about it when it comes to swallowing, when it comes to Gary's body, Mark wants to taste all of it. Rapidly speeding up his fingers, but when he tries to add a third, that's when Gary finally reaches his limit. Without warning, he releases into Mark's mouth. "Ah, fuck. Oh shit!" Loudly the blonde curses and his knuckles turn white when squeezing tightly to the sheets. "Jesus Christ, Mark!" Thrusting his hips up against the younger man's face, he allows him to swallow every last drop before pulling away. Carefully sliding his fingers out away from his entrance, he licks his lips whilst sitting on the backs of his heels.

 

Heavily Gary continues to pant for his breath back whilst Mark sits smug on the floor, waiting for his lover to calm down. "...Well?"

 

Slowly, but surely, Gary finally pulls himself together and gains enough energy to finally sit back up. Noticing some of his come on Mark's chin and chest, he bites his bottom lip at the sight in front of him. The sight alone could easily cause him to release for the second time. "...F...Fuckin' brilliant." Giving the smaller man a crooked smile, he holds out his hand. "Come 'ere."

 

Mark takes Gary's hand and crawls onto the bed beside him. "...I can't wait for tomorrow." Tiredly he smiles. Removing the dressing gown, he brushes the silk against Mark's mouth then followed by his chest.

 

"Hmm...me either." Playfully he winks and smiles over the plans in his head which he's secretly made.

 

Shifting towards the top of the bed, Mark discards his briefs and wraps the duvet around their naked exhausted bodies. Turning onto his left hand side, seconds later Gary's chest makes contact with Mark's back as he pulls the small figure into his strong arms. Planting a kiss against Mark's temple, he nuzzles his nose against the crook of his neck. Feeling Gary's heart continue to pound inside of his chest and against his back, finally they begin to settle down. With the plans of tomorrow floating around their heads, it doesn't take long for the pair to drift into a peaceful sleep together.

 


	2. Beautiful Morning

Stirring in his sleep, quietly Mark groans whilst stretching out his tight muscles. The flight yesterday has completely drained him, it's not as easy as it were twenty odd years ago when they could fly around the world and only suffer from slight jet lag then go partying hours later. Rubbing his fingertips against his closed eyes, very slowly they begin to flicker open and adjust to the brightness shining around the room. Fixing his blurred vision onto the alarm clock which sits on the miniature oak table beside the bed, loudly he huffs at the sight. It's 8:34am and they planned on leaving before nine, but that doesn't seem likely now. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices the figure still sound asleep next to him. It's very rare these days, that Mark is the first one to wake up. Since Gary has thrown himself into new projects, it's almost impossible to catch him asleep, but when he is, Mark thinks it's a beautiful sight, even if he does snore with his mouth open whilst possibly drooling onto his pillow.

 

Nudging closer to where the male continues to lightly snore, Mark nuzzles his nose against his bare shoulder and inhales his scent. Before he's able to curl up beside his lover and drift back off to sleep for a few minutes, something manages to catch his eye. Widely grinning against Gary's flesh, he notices that the duvet has risen slightly. "Typical." Mark whispers whilst smirking as he continues to eye up the man's erection. It's not everyday he's able to be in this position, so he decides to make the most of it whilst he can.

 

Sliding his hand underneath the duvet, lightly his fingertips skim across Gary's naked flesh until they reach his erection. Keeping his eyes fixed onto Gary's face, very carefully he forms a fist around his hard dick. "Mhmm..." Clearing his throat with a groan, the blonde nudges his face onto the pillow. Sliding his hand slowly up and down the man's cock, his lips begin to scatter delicate kisses along his visable chest and collar bone. "...Ooh...mmm..." Again Gary mumbles whilst he remains half asleep.

 

"...Mornin', Mr B..." Calmly Mark speaks against the crook of his neck, allowing his hot breath to make contact with his earlobe as he gently tugs it using his teeth.

 

Moments later, eyelids begin to flicker and his mouth starts to move whilst searching for the words which rest at the back of his throat. Slowing down his hand movements, he gently squeezes Gary's cock. "M...Mark..." Blinking his eyes, hoarsley he speaks. "...Mmm...what are you...what are you doing?" Tiredly he smiles.

 

"Had a nice dream...?" Half smiling, his thumb circles the tip of Gary's dick.

 

"...A very nice...one." Clearing his throat, he bites down onto his bottom lip whilst feeling Mark's fingers which continue to lazily stroke him underneath the duvet. "...Until... _someone_ disturbed me..."

 

"Oh, is that so?" Almost immediately he pulls his hand out from underneath the covers.

 

"W...What are you doing?!" Gary's eyes widen and his eyebrows frown over the sudden lack of contact.

 

"I'll let you go back to sleep and have that dream...and I'll go and grab some breakfast with Howard." Sounding slightly sarcastic, sweetly the younger man smiles.

 

"Don't you bloody dare!" Almost growling out the words, tightly Gary takes a hold to the brunette's wrists and pulls him against his body, before deeply kissing him. At first Mark tries to wiggle away whilst grinning against Gary's lips, but surrenders after a few seconds. Passionately kissing, Mark opens his mouth slightly, allowing his partner to slide his tongue partly inside.

 

"Fuck..." Mumbling against Gary's lips, their tongues brush against one anothers, whilst his naked body begins to rub against the thin sheets covering Gary's figure. "Go...Gonna...tell me about this...dream?" Panting whilst speaking, Mark rests his forehead against Gary's whilst he continues to move their bodies together, allowing their dicks to rub through the sheets which is the only restriction.

 

"Later..." Loudly the blonde grunts, seconds later he rips back the sheet and tosses it to the ground. "...I've got a better idea first." Spitting into the palm of his hand, he slides it down his hard cock, before repeating the same action a couple more times.

 

Mark smirks as he watches and kneels whilst his hands press against the broad chest underneath him. "How, is gonna kill us for being late."

 

"Well, we better make it quick then."

 

Slapping Mark's ass by using both hands, he begins to spread his cheeks as wide as possible. There's no need for protection, they stopped using that years ago. They both fully trust one another, especially since being together for almost twenty five years, they aren't teenagers anymore who sleep around with whoever.

 

Biting down onto his lip, Mark drops his head backwards whilst Gary begins to fill him, inch by inch. "Ah...shit." Hissing through his teeth, it's more painful when taking Gary's dick without having any kind of foreplay before hand, but it's nothing Mark can't handle, they've been doing this for too long now.

 

Stilling his movements once fully inside minutes later, he almost loses it too soon when feeling Mark's tight muscles clench around him. "So fuckin' beautiful..." Quietly he whispers whilst warmly smiling up at the man on top of him.

 

Knowing that neither of them are going to last for longer than a few minutes, Mark begins to pump his own dick, whilst slowly rolling his hips forwards. "I've missed...ah...missed...morning shags..." Trying to keep his breathing in a steady pattern, as soon as the pain becomes minimal and subsides, he starts to feel more relaxed when his movements become faster.

 

"Me...me too..." Slapping Mark's ass again, he bucks his up against him. "...You're...gonna be sore today, lad." Breathing out a laugh, tiredly he smiles up at Mark who continues to ride him.

 

"S...So...so worth it..." Leaning forwards, he catches their lips together and rapidly speeds up his actions, driving both of them insane. Without breaking the kiss, Gary removes one of his hands away from Mark's hips and bats away the hand wrapped around the cock which digs against his torso.

 

"No...not gonna last much longer..." Gary confesses whilst biting Mark's bottom lip. Jerking his own hand against the younger man's cock, suddenly all movements come to an abrupt halt because of the loud knock against the hotel door. "Oh...s...shi-" Before he's able to finish off his sentence, swiftly Mark slaps his hand over the man's mouth.

 

"Mark?" Again the person knocks, this time only louder. It's James. "Are you still in here?"

 

"E...erh..." Looking down at Gary slightly wide eyed, he only looks up at him trying to hold back his laughter. "...Yeah."

 

"Is everything OK? Howard's been looking for you and Gary's not in his room."

 

Feeling like teenagers, the pair of them have to disguise their giggles as Mark keeps his hand covering Gary's mouth. Teasing his tongue against the palm of Mark's hand, slowly Gary starts to move his hips again. "I...I er..." His brain begins to melt again, as the movements speed up once again. Sliding his hand away from Gary's mouth, he presses both of his hands flat against his chest, whilst he rides his cock faster. "E...Everythin' is fine. I...I just...woke up...late and...getting dressed...now"

 

"Alright, try not to be too long. The hotel is getting swamped with fans and we want to get you guys out of here as soon as."

 

Seeing that his own cock has started to leak into Gary's fist, there's a look growing in the blonde's eyes as he tries to warn his lover. "...N...no problem, mate. Promise I won't be argh...lo..long."

 

As soon as James finally decides to leave, it only takes a few more thrusts of Gary's fist, until Mark finally surrenders. Shooting his load into the palm of Gary's hand and onto his bare chest, loudly he cries as every last drop is released onto Gary's burning flesh. "J...Jesus...fuckin' hell!" Gary calls out seeing Mark's release, as he shortly copies his friend's actions. Releasing deep inside, he bucks his hips a couple of more times as hard and swift as possible, until Mark collapses onto his chest. "Oh shit! Christ, Mark!" Feeling his orgasm crash over him, the pair of them fully drop against the mattress in a mess, totally spent.

 

\-------------

 

"Think anyone saw me leavin' your room?" Gary asks as the pair of them hurry down the stairs towards the reception.

 

"Doubt it, unless some fans were hiding around corners, dressed as maids." Playfully Mark teases as he taps Gary's backside.

 

"Oh 'eck, Howard's gonna be well pissed with us. We're an hour and half late for brekkie and now I'm not gonna get me eggs and bacon."

 

"Worked up quite an appetite, have you?"

 

"Aye, I need some energy back if I'm going to be dragged around all of soddin' Bangkok shopping all afternoon with you. My legs are aching already." Sympathetically, he massages his thigh through his shorts. 

 

Before Mark's able to comment about Gary being a wimp, a taller man appears and stands opposite them with his arms folded across his chest. "Ah, so there you both are! What took you so fuckin' long? I've been drowning in me own sweat for almost two hours and James wouldn't let me leave without you!" Howard furrows a brow at both of his friends, looking mildly pissed. Ever since the start of Mark and Gary's relationship, the band has always had a feeling that something was going on between the pair of them, but they always had to put the band and fame before friendships and relationships, so nothing was ever discussed and issues were never highlighted. Since the reunion, Mark and Gary have continued to keep their relationship for their eyes only, even away from the eyes of their band mates, whether Howard knows what's going on or not, he chooses to keep those questions unheard, well at least for now.

 

"Sorry, Howard. I overslept and needed a shower."

 

Howard looks up from Mark and into Gary's direction who's mouth just drops a little whilst searching for an excuse. "A...and I erm..." Scratching the back of his neck, he feels like a child again. "...Went...went for a quick walk and bumped into Mark on the way back into my room."

 

"How did you get out?! James and Kev said I had to stay inside." Looking extremely confused, Howard frowns at the two of them.

 

Lightly Gary shrugs his shoulders. He's a natural at lying, _sometimes_. "...Went through the kitchen, there's a back door and it was empty when I came down."

 

"Bloody typical. I guess you're smarter than you look."

 

Gary releases an inaudible sigh of relief. "Cheers Doug. Anyway, should we get going? We don't want to leave the fans outside bakin' in the heat for too long-"

 

"And we need to go shopping, don't forget." Mark butts in with a huge grin forming on his face. The two men roll their eyes and smirk at one another.

 

Howard walks off towards his table, to grab hold of his bag. "They don't call it bang...cock...for nothin', right lad?" Gently tapping Mark's bum, cheekily he winks.

 

_Today is going to be interesting..._


	3. A Midnight Swim

Very lightly Gary drags his thumb across each one of Mark's knuckles underneath the table, until they're interrupted seconds later, resulting in Gary abruptly pulling his hand away. "Bloody starvin'." Howard mutters whilst taking the chair opposite the pair. "One of the fans pinched me arse earlier too."

 

"Woken up on the wrong side of the bed, mate?" Chuckling slightly, Gary pulls his sunglasses down from the top his head and pushes them up the bridge of his nose.

 

"Yeah, you even moaned more than Gaz did when we were shoppin' and that's saying something!"

 

"That's jet lag for you. I'll perk up as soon as I've got some grub in me stomach ready for those interviews. Have you two got anything planned before hand?"

 

Mark sucks peacefully on his straw which sits in his lemonade, whilst glancing over at Gary. "I don't thi-"

 

"I noticed a type of market a few streets away from the hotel, it just sells tat really, but I thought Mark might be interested in taking a look before we have to make our way to start the interviews." The blonde chews on his bottom lip slightly whilst watching Mark out of the corner of his eye. "Would you fancy-"

 

Immediately Howard holds his palm up into Gary's direction, already knowing what's going to be asked, he silences his words. "Count me out. I'm not leaving until I've had me sandwich, this time with out bloody aubergines. Besides, I don't fancy being dragged around more shops for hours by _that one_."

 

Mark's mouth drops open dramatically, whilst looking offended. "I'm not _that_ bad, Gary's food habits are worse than my shopping."

 

"Oh, if you're going to insult me, Marko. You can stay 'ere with this grumpy git."

 

Shaking his head, swiftly he finishes his drink. "No, no. Shall we go?" Standing to his feet, the butterflies swirl in his stomach. The fact that Gary discovered a market and had him in mind makes him incredibly happy, he knows how much Gary _hates_ shopping.

 

Lightly Gary nods and faintly smiles. "We'll meet you at the interview, Doug?"

 

"Sure, don't go buying too much crap. We have to go to Singapore tomorrow, remember."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Mark waves his hand with a _'whatever attitude'_ , before deciding to follow Gary down the pathway of the café. Once they're out of sight, excitedly Mark bounces on the balls of his heels, whilst gripping to the older man's bicep. "I can't believe you're takin' me to a market! I thought you hated the places?!"

 

"Oh, I do, that's why we're _not_ going."

 

Suddenly Mark's feet become glued to the floor and his entire body freezes by Gary's words. "B...but...but I thought...you said-"

 

Tapping the brunette's back a little harder than intended, he brushes his fingers against his bare shoulder. "I couldn't tell Howard what we're really up to now, can I?" Dropping his head against Mark's gently, his hand drops towards his waist, remembering that they're still in the public eye, he pulls away seconds later. "Come on, it's not far, then maybe we can do a little bit of shoppin' before the interview."

 

Feeling slightly deflated, Mark remains silent and follows Gary towards his so-called _surprise_. 

 

\----------------

 

It takes thirty minutes of walking (after getting lost twice), but they finally arrive at Gary's chosen destination. "Where is it?" Mark asks whilst sitting onto a wall beside a beautiful type of pond. Rubbing the sole of his boot, Gary stands in front of him and removes the shades away from his eyes.

 

"Behind you, lad."

 

Frowning his brows, he glances over his shoulder. "...A pond? You dragged me out here to show me some water with lily pads in and a tree?!"

 

The blonde barks out a laugh and squeezes Mark's shoulder. "Up there you daft, sod. It's a spa. I rented it out after the gig tonight, for _just_ the two of us. I thought we might need to do some cooling off... you're into that meditation shit, so maybe we could have a bit of fun..." Arching one of his eyebrows, cheekily he smiles.

 

Lost for words, Mark peers up at the huge white building behind them whilst shielding his eyes from the blinding sun using his hand. "That's...that's so sweet, Gaz." Warmly Mark smiles up towards his lover whilst stroking his bicep, feeling kind of guilty over being annoyed minutes previous. "...Oh, but I...er...didn't bring any swimwear." Nervously he chews his bottom lip.

 

Instantly Gary's eyes lighten and fill with a mischievous look. "Me either, but we won't need them..."

 

"Are you suggesting we skinny dip, Mr Barlow?" Tilting his head onto one side, he can't help but smirk. Even though they're in their forties, whenever they're around one another, they feel like teenagers all over again. Their love has never died and neither has their youth.

 

Wrapping a loose strand of hair around Mark's ear, softly his thumb brushes against his cheek. "That's not all I'm suggestin'..."

 

\------------------

 

Two interviews and one gig down, finally the real fun can begin. Bumping noses as they passionately kiss through the darkness of the building, it's only when Gary stumbles over his own feet, they decide to search for a light switch, they haven't been able to keep their hands to themselves since leaving the concert venue. As much as they enjoyed chatting for hours on end about what their favourite things about Thailand are, why it's taken so long to tour here again and of course dancing around the stage acting like they're twenty again, this time alone together is _very_ much needed.

 

"Y'know, someone could come looking for us. James or Howard could notice we're missin', especially with the fans about, they could think we've been kidnapped or something."

 

Clicking on the light switch after finding it minutes later, Gary breathes out a laugh. "If they have any kind of sense, they won't bother. You can be a right pain in the arse sometimes, so I'm sure the peace and quiet will be a blessing." Sliding his arms around Mark's small waist, their bodies press together.

 

"Hey!" Trying the best that he can to look annoyed, he fails seconds later as a huge grin fills his face.

 

"Kiddin', you're _my_ pain in the arse..." Pressing his lips against the man's sweaty forehead, quietly he whispers. "Sometimes, _literally_..."

 

"You're bloody awful, you know?" Running a hand up against Gary's light stubble, his fingers lightly skim across his lips. "...I love you..."

 

Pecking his lips against the fingertips, softly he smiles in return. "I love you too." Keeping his strong arms wrapped around Mark's small frame, their lips connect together, causing the heat to rise again. The pair of them are itching to get out of their sweat drenched clothes, it's the perfect excuse to have skin on skin in a public area, thankfully this place is deserted tonight. During the short silence, an idea springs to mind, causing Gary to break the embrace first. "...Guess what?"

 

Looking up through his long lashes, Mark stares up at his friend with eyes full of lust and interest. "What?"

 

Nuzzling his lips against the brunette's neck, very quietly he whispers. "Last one in the pool has to lock up this place and explain our disappearance in the mornin'..." Within in a blink of an eye, Gary's arms are removed from Mark's body and he sprints out of sight whilst releasing a high pitch giggle.

 

Standing alone with the look on his face as if he's just been punched, the words finally register into Mark's head moments later. "You bloody bastard!" Chasing Gary down the corridor, he almost ends up breaking his neck on the slippy tiles around the pool. "You're such a cheat!" Sounding slightly annoyed, Mark hops up and down on one foot whilst trying to remove his boot.

 

"I think I deserve it, it's impossible to keep me hands to meself for most of the days we're around one another." Already stripped down to his underwear within a matter of minutes, he strides forwards towards the large pool and dips a toe into the water. "...And you don't soddin' help when you grope me on stage. It's bad enough trying to stop myself from getting boner when I see you, never mind when you're touching me."

 

Smirking to himself, now only wearing one boot, the younger man tip toes behind his friend. "Don't pretend you don't like it, Gaz. The fans go crazy when I touch ya."

 

"Maybe so, but they're not the ones havin' to put up wi-" Before Gary's able to finish off his sentence, unexpectedly, Mark pushes him into the pool, creating a huge splash. Falling over himself laughing, he feels his sides almost split when he sees the blonde head shoot up out of the water to take a deep breath. "S...Shit!" He calls out in shock. 

 

Trying to pull himself together, he wipes away the tears from his eyes whilst walking back towards the edge of the pool. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gaz. But you deserved that!"

 

"You're gonna regret that, believe me lad." Running his hands through his drenched hair, he holds out one of his hands. "Help me out will, ya?"

 

Still softly chuckling to himself, he lends a helping hand, but instantly regrets it as soon as a mischievous look fills Gary's face. Instead of using Mark's hand to help himself out of the pool, he tugs it with all of his strength, causing Mark to fall face first into the water, whilst still wearing his outfit.

 

Seconds later, a head appears with a face full of hair, looking like some kind of swamp monster, loudly Gary laughs at the sight. "Fuck sake! Look at me!" Removing the hair away from his face, heavily he pants for his breath back. "I'm soaked!"

 

"Well, that was the plan tonight." Swimming over towards his friend, he wraps a single arm around his waist. "You were already dripping in sweat earlier...I've just cooled you down quicker than you thought I would."

 

"Is this what you call _payback?"_

 

"Oh, I have more tricks up me sleeve, Marko. But right now...it's time to enjoy ourselves..." Immediately he presses his lips firmly against Mark's, balancing on the tips of his toes, his fingers fiddle with the zip on Mark's trousers under the water.

 

"A...Are you sure...no one can get in?"

 

"All the doors are locked...and the staff are tucked up in bed..." Using a single hand, he tugs down Mark's trousers and lets them float to the bottom of the pool.

Still feeling cautious, the thoughts are soon pushed to the back of his mind as soon as he feels a pair of lips peppering kisses against his neck and sucks against the sensitive part. He could go on all night questioning and fretting about being caught or spotted, but like Gary said, this is _their_ time together and that's almost impossible to get these days. Without hesitating for much longer, he discards his leopard printed vest top and tosses to the side of the pool, before wrapping his arms tightly around the back of Gary's neck, as he passionately begins to kiss him.

 

Floating around the pool, only in their underwear (and Mark still wearing his socks and a boot), heavily he breathes against Gary's wet face. "...C...can we..really?.. _Here?"_

 

"Have you ever had sex, in a pool before?" Smugly Gary smiles whilst combing his fingers through the brunette's hair.

 

"Unless you can count that time I gave you a blowjob in Rob's Jacuzzi, then no."

 

"Hmm...don't remind me..." Palming himself through his briefs which are his only restriction, it only takes a matter of seconds until he finally removes them and frees his erection. Taking Mark's hands in his own, they swim over towards the shallow end of the pool, where Mark's able to remove the rest of his clothes. Shaking his head slightly at the sight of his soaked brown boot (his most favourite pair that he owns), he'll rant at Gary about them tomorrow, but right now, nothing else matters.

 

Swapping places with Mark in the pool, he allows him to slide his legs around his waist whilst pressing his back against the side of the pool. "I love you so much..."

 

Placing both of palms against Gary's cheeks, he softly pecks his lips. "...I love you too..."

 

Without breaking the kiss, Gary removes a hand from Mark's waist and wraps a fist around his own hard cock.

 

"Ah...shit..." Grunting softly feeling the head of Gary's cock push inside of him moments later, even though the water is used as their only lubricant, without doing foreplay before hand, it makes it slightly difficult at first. 

 

" _So_ tight..." Gary groans at the tightness of Mark's muscles clenching around his cock, he almost lets go there and then. Pulling himself together, very slowly he pushes inside inch by inch. Tonight will be about slow love making, even if they wanted to have quick shag in the pool, it'd be pretty impossible to make swift movements under water, not that either of them are complaining though.

 

Wrapping his legs tighter around Gary's waist, he feels his body begin to float, but that doesn't stop Gary from thrusting inside of him. "Oh...oh fuck..." Curling his toes, his fingernails scratch down Gary's back, feeling him already start to hit against that sweet spot which drives him crazy. Pushing his hips down the best that he can, he allows Gary to sink deeper inside. "G...gonna...gonna fuck you _so_ hard tomorrow...mmm..."

 

Biting against the tender flesh on the side of Mark's neck, faintly Gary smiles against the reddening skin. "Is that so, Mr Owen?" Speeding up his movements the best that he can, the water slaps against their bare skin, creating small waves around them.

 

"God, yeah. M...maybe...maybe even...in the shower later tonight..." His eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling Gary continue to hit the same spot over and over again, his vision starts to blur as his orgasm becomes closer. Wrapping a hand around his own dick, he begins to pump his hand against it under the water, which becomes more of a challenge than he expected it to be, but it's not as if he's going to last long anyway.

 

"Christ, lad..." His cock twitches deep inside of Mark, as much as he wants to scoop Mark up and out of the water so he can fuck him against the nearest wall, he's barely got enough energy to hold himself and Mark up in the pool. Pressing his lips firmly against the man's collar bone, he scrunches up his face and feels his dick swell as the muscles begin to tighten once again.

 

Jerking his hand faster against his own dick, without even managing to warn his lover, he's first to release within a matter of minutes, muttering out his name. "Oh, oh god, yes! Yes, Gary! Oh, god..." Pumping out every last drop, it disappears into the clear water, even without seeing Mark's load on his skin this time, the moans alone are enough to push him towards his limit. He's always been _so_ turned on by the sound of Mark moaning out his name during release.

 

Shivering in the water, he wraps his aching limbs around Gary's body, allowing him to finish, which doesn't take as long as he expected it to.

 

"Oh fuck!" Loudly Gary curses after a few more thrusts, causing his words to echo around the empty room, he fills Mark with his load, whilst whimpering against his wet skin. "...Bloody...'ell...!"

 

Cupping the back of Gary's soaked head in his hands, carefully he lifts it, forcing their eyes to connect. "This...so...oh, _wow_...!" Still unable to string together a sentence after his release, shakily Mark speaks.

 

Not speaking a word, Gary just nods and rests his face back against Mark's shoulder. His legs have given way, so now he remains kneeling. 

 

Other than touring and meeting their fans from around the world, nothing can beat spending time alone with the one that they love. Holding one another as tightly as possible in the water, happily they sigh, almost in sync. Whenever they want to be more themselves and act more like an open couple, being out of the UK and away from the press makes it become a possibility.

 

Maybe travelling around the world touring will be on the cards for the upcoming months, maybe even years...


End file.
